


[podfic] They Lied About Oxygen

by growlery



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Lots of kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Underage Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like they're the polar ends of magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] They Lied About Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Lied About Oxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337240) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> Created for [KISSES II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/tag/*kisses+fest), a femmeslash podfic fest at audiofemme in celebration of the International Day of Femmeslash.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cwccp144yn53n3l)  
mp3 / 9:30 / 9MB


End file.
